A New Uprising: Fanfiction of Animal Farm
by Xendria101
Summary: For several years, a malevolent dictator known as Napoleon has oppressed the animals in Animal farm. The wealth and prosperity that once thrived within the farmhouse is coming to a halt as death and hunger stalks the land. Find out in this story how an exiled comrade, one intelligent fox, and a group of miserly farm animals seek not only refuge, but spark a new revolution.


**Chapter One: A New Mother**

 **Polaris Main Perspective:**

 **A hello reader, my name is Polaris… Polaris the silver fox. For this story, I am going to the narrator, and boy, do I have a story to tell. I hope you heard or remember the story of Animal Farm, and the animals that lived there. If you didn't, I'll give you a brief scoop of it. Manor Farm, originally it was called, was controlled by a cruel human name Mr. Jones.**

 **When old Major had a dream, he called in his fellow comrades. He stated out that they must get rid of Jones in order to be free, and that all animals were equal. It was not long until the animals rebelled, and gain their freedom. They named the farm, Animal Farm. Several beast looked up to a white boar named Snowball, and he would be the pig to lead them into animalism. It would have been the case, however another boar known as Napoleon felt that Snowball was a threat to his role of leadership, and created an army of dogs to drive him out. Right after this uprising, everything on Animal farm went downhill.**

 **Napoleon turned ambitious and selfish, changing the law based upon him. The poor beast received less food, and more work. Any one that broke his laws were brutally flogged, or worse executed. The prosperity of the farm shrived into nothing, and the farm animals started to perish. Desperate to stay on top, the pig ordered his dog army to steal the animals of the forest to work endlessly. We forest animals are peacefully and easy-going. We find our own food, and learn to survive off of what the woods has to offer. With numerous amounts of creatures enslaved under the tyrant-ship of this wicked pig, it was time for us to stand up and do something about this.**

 **I may have not lived as long as some animals such as dear Benjamin, but I know that stealing animals for enslavement is wrong, and the time to stop this madness is now. A revolution sparked within each and every one of the forest animals. This is what the story is about, a revolution for freedom. And let me warn you that this is not going to be a pretty one.**

 **It all started when I was an only a pup, lost and alone in the forest. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, ears fold down tightly, and I let a loud wail escape from my mouth. The night air was especially a cold one, and it continued to bite me, causing a great shiver to rush along my spine. I looked up to see the moon, full and beautiful, lighting my path along the forest. Now, you must be wondering why I was lost, afraid, and crying. It was because my dear mother has been killed.**

 **As a pup, that was all I knew, yet didn't know how it happened. The incident happened so quickly, my little fox brain could not comprehend it all. I heard a long bang, and a death cry. I was hiding in the bushes at the time, and peeked out to see my mother lying lifeless on the ground. I ran away, traumatized by the action, and not a single clue as to who killed my mother.**

 **Don't worry readers, we'll find out as we head further onto the story. Lost and alone, it seemed like no one will come to my rescue. However I came across a cave, and the residence inside the cave was a group of farm animals. They were painfully thin, dirty, and had a dim light in their eyes. Half on the farm animals were nearly blind, yet they could hear that a stranger was nearby.**

 **I whimpered quietly, not sure whether the farm animals wanted to hurt me or talk to me. In the moonlight, there was one stout horse, two goats, a donkey, and an old she-dog. They all stared at me, wondering what they should do about me. The she-dog gasped in realization, and jumped in front of the animals. Slowly she approached me, looking at me with twinkling eyes, and a tail that was wagging furiously. I started to step away from her, shivering not only from the cold, but fear as well. Dogs and foxes don't get along with each other. As I recalled, foxes were the thieves that steal food, and the dogs were the one that guarded the farm to prevent a thief from happening. I ushered out a weak wail, but the old she-dog hushed me.**

 **"Hush little one, you are safe with us", reassured the she-dog.**

 **"How do you know that?" I asked.**

 **The dog smiled at me and explained with her sweet and gentle voice. "My name is Jessie, and those animals are my friends. The horse, her name is Clover, those goats are Muriel and Billy, and the donkey is Benjamin."**

 **" Jessie, you can't possibly take care of a fox", protested Clover. "They're known to be tricky, and …."**

 **"Deceiving", Jessie cut in a scornful tone. "Nonsense, beside this little one is alone and frighten. He has no one else to care for him."**

 **"Jessie, be sensible!" Benjamin scolded. "This cub has a mother who's probably looking for him at this very instant. "**

 **"My…my mother is dead", I explained in tight voice. "It,,,it happen so quickly, ….who ….who could do such a cruel thing!"**

 **Suddenly I began to cry, letting the stream of tears turn into a small puddle. Jessie looked at me with sorrow and compassion flickering in her eyes. Gently she muzzled me, and licked my head. My crying soon subsided, and I looked up at Jessie to see her face twisted in sorrow, and pain. She picked me up by the muzzle, and held me in front of her friends.**

 **All of them could see a determine look on her face. By then, there was no dissuading her. She took me inside the cave, where it was warm and dry. There was a huge stack of soft moss and grass made as the bedding. Jessie plopped me on the bed, and began to lick me clean. A feeling of joy and gratitude rushed inside my heart, uplifting my spirit to the highest. My stubby tail of mine wagged up and down and my ears were perked up. I looked at Jessie, with adoring eyes, while she looked at me with a motherly love that I could not resist.**

 **"Don't worry little one, I will take good care of you", Jessie whispered gently to me. "What is your name?"**

 **"My mother called me Polaris", I answered.**

 **With one last lick upon my forehead, I fell asleep, snuggling against her warm fur.**

 **Jessie side perspective:**

 **"He looks so adorable sleeping", I mused quietly. "He'll make a find son."**

 **I quickly gave Benjamin a dirty look, reminding him not to mention the dreadful loss of my puppies. I was still a fairly young dog, about to give birth to my first litter. However that porker, Napoleon took them away from me, and turned them into his body guards. Now they hardly remember that they have a mother. The only knowledge that embedded in their heads is violence, killing, and serving their leader Napoleon.**

 **"Now that you mention it, he does look darling sleeping next to you", replied Clover**

 **"So now you are going to become is mum? ", Muriel asked.**

 **"Yes, I will be his new mother", I said, setting my head on the ground.**

 **"Nothing good is going to come out of this, I just know it", muttered Benjamin. "But donkeys live for a long time."**

 **I heard him muttered his favorite slogan, before leaving out into the cold night to keep regular watch for the guard dogs. Benjamin may have lived a long time, longer than any animals, but somethings he will never understand. One for example is motherhood. I watched Polaris once more and settle into a sleep as well. I was going to be his new mother, that was all there was to it.**


End file.
